su cancion favorita
by MGabu
Summary: puess.. les diaria de que se trata pero perderia el chiste es un songfci con la cancion de amiga mía de alejandro sanz etsa lindo lo hise con feeling jajaxD p´lis dejenn mushioossS rewies..!


**Su canción favorita**

_Era una noche obscura...fría... llovía... las luces de los faros apenas alumbraban... cruce la calle con poca cautela pues no me interesaba salir dañado llevaba puesta la chamarra de cuero que un día me había regalado... entre al bar que se encontraba enfrente, me acerque ala barra y pedí un Whisky me recosté sobre la barra.. mientras pensaba... "ya es demasiado tarde..." las lagrimas empezaban a abundar en mi rostro...no cesaban de salir... "Es mi mejor amiga yo solo quiero su felicidad aunque signifique mi tristeza.. mas sin embargo he empezado a sentir algo por ella... algo que no creí poder sentir.. .ella fue mi confidente,... mi apoyo... y siempre me amo... mas... sin embargo siempre me dejo libre.. su corazón siempre a mi estuvo abierto .. pero fui tan estúpido... no supe apreciar eso... ahora ella esta con el...no con migo." con el rostro empapado en lagrimas voltie hacia una especie de escenario donde se encontraba un bohemio tocando su canción... esa canción ke tanto le gustaba..._

**Amiga mía lo solo vives por el**

**Y el lo sabe también**

**Pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca**

**Que diga que me a confesado entre copas**

**que es con tu piel con quien sueño de noche**

"ella estuvo ahí cuando con alcohol intentaba restaurar mis penas.. estuvo cada vez que alguna mujer destrozo mi corazón... me apoyo cuando yo sentía amor por alguna mujer...aunque... en su interior... ella sufría... lo se... sufrió... sufrió con migo y por mi... sufrió cada vez que yo devastado me hundía en el alcohol.. sufrió cuando yo empapado en lagrimas llegaba a su departamento buscando auxilio...sufrió cada vez que yo ebrio llegaba a su cuarto diciendo que la amaba... diciendo que mi único amor era ella..siendo solo efecto del alcohol y el dolor... mas sin embargo ella seguía ahí con migo... junto a mi..."

**y que enloquece con cada botón que**

**te desabrochas pensando en sus manos...**

**el no te ha visto temblar esperando una caricia un gesto un abrazo**

**el no te ve como yo suspirando**

**con los ojitos abiertos de par en para escucharle nombrarle ai amiga mía lo se y el también...**

"ella estuvo con migo cuando mas la necesite... y yoo.. yo que hice... "

Era de noche... veía caer las gotas de llovía... las cuales me daban cierta nostalgia... En la radio empezó a sonar una canción... una canción que hizo estremecer a mi alma...

A**miga mía no se que decir no que hacer**

**para verte feliz**

**ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma**

**y en la liberta que es lo que a el le hace falta**

**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas**

**de sueños de ilusiones renovadas**

**yo intento regalarte una poesía**

**tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias..**

"estará bien lo que hago acaso... talvez mi corazón todavía no esta cicatrizado talvez... podría ser... ke no debo... no lo se yo elegí terminar con este sentimiento.. mas sin embargo no eh podido.. exterminarlo por completo.. no puedo mi corazón sigue pensado en el.."

-Hermione estas bien hija...

-si si estoy bien..-dije dejando caer una pequeña lagrima que seque rápidamente."por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente por qué no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en el... por qué mi corazo grita todavía su nombre por qué... solo se sabe su maldito nombre... " pensé mientras mas lagrimas escurrían por mi mejilla "odio este madito sentimiento por qué simplemente no puedo asumir que el no me ama .. ni nuca me va a amar..."-nunca...-grite mientras le ordenaba al chofer que detuviera la limosina..-deténgase.. deténgase

-pero herm...

-por favor deténgase...-el chofer se detuvo... yo abrí la puerta y corrí corrí. Remangando el vestido blanco que por charcos comenzaba a mancharse con lodo...

**amiga mía ojalá algún dia escuchando mi canción entindas**

**que lo quise nunca fue contar tu historia**

**aunque pudiera resultar conmovedora**

."por qué me tuve que enamorar 0de el por qué... por qué no pude enamórame de otra persona...por qué ... solo quiero olvidarme de el... quiero olvidar que alguna vez tuve un sentimiento tan grande que no cabía dentro de mi... quisiera poder decir hasta aquí ya no quiero sufrir mas.. pero este terco corazón no quiere desechar este estúpido sentimiento..."

**pero perdona amiga mia **

**no es inteligencia ni sabiduría...**

**esta es mi manera de decir las cosas **

**no es que se mi trabajo es que es mi idioma**

"seguro el en este momento a de estar con alguien... alguien que seguramente no lo ama... por qué no pudo ver lo que yo tenia dentro de mi corazón... yo lo amaba... era lo único que me importaba no existia nadie mas para mi... pero ahora ya no debería ser asi..."segui corriendo pero.. resbale... caí al suelo envuelta en lagrimas...

"por que no pude amarla cuando ella me amo porque tuve que fracasar tantas veces porque no pude simplemente aprender a amarla tal y como ella me amaba a mi... porque...fui un idiota ella me amaba de la manera mas honesta mas sincera y yo yo que hice..?? le rompí el corazón la destrocé por dentro... y ahora que la amo no tengo derecho.."

**y amiga mía princesa de un cuento infinito**

**amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes con migo**

**amiga mía haber si alguno de estos días**

**por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos**

**que toda esta historia me importa que eres mi amiga**

había dejado de llover me levante de la barra... deje dinero y salí del bar.. tome un taxi... y fui hacia la iglesia donde se iba a casar...

cuando llegue todos comenzaban a irse... "demasiado tarde..." pensé "ya debió haberse casado..." deje caer una lagrima y corrí no sabia a donde me dirigía solo sabia que necesitaba huir de ahí... "fui un idiota... soy un idiota... debí haber llegado antes.."...

**Amiga mía lo solo vives por el**

**Y el lo sabe también**

**Pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca**

**Que diga que me a confesado entre copas**

**que es con tu piel con quien sueño de noche**

para cuando llegue al parque había vuelto a comenzar a llover... mas sin embargo eso no me detuvo yo continué corriendo... cuando alo lejos observe a alguien ... y ahí estaba ella.. llorando... en el suelo.. con sus rizos color chocolate rojizo alborotados...inus instantes despues..ella volteo a verme...

-"cuando voltie hacia a tras para ver o que había corrido ahí estaba... parado.. mirándome.. con sus ojos azul grisáceo... que parecían haber estado llorando"

-"ella estaba ahí mirándome con sus ojos llorosos... y me acerque hacia ella... me arrodille.. a su lado y la abracé lo mas fuerte que pude..."

A**miga mía no se que decir no que hacer**

**para verte feliz**

**ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma**

**y en la liberta que es lo que a el le hace falta**

**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas**

**de sueños de ilusiones renovadas**

**yo intento regalarte una poesía**

**tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias..**

-"cuando el me abrazo.. no supe que hacer me quede paralizada como podía estar el aquí conmigo ... no podía entenderlo... porque podría haber estado llorando... porque el abrazo... "

-"cuando la abrace... no pude dejar de apartarle ... no podía dejar de aspirar el dulce aroma a lavanda de su cabella..y no podía dejar de preguntarme porque no se había casado... pero no me importa eso era bueno yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a confesarle este sentimiento que o podía guardar ni un segundo mas en mi interior.."

**y amiga mía princesa de un cuento infinito**

**amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes con migo**

**amiga mía haber si alguno de estos días**

**por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos**

**que toda esta historia me importa que eres mi amiga**

-que haces aquí draco..?-le dije con al voz un poco quebrada... el me miro fijamente a los ojos... y comenzó a decir...

-solo... no podía dejar de pensar en ti... necesitaba verte y saber que no te había perdido para siempre necesitaba decirte que eres la persona mas valiosa de mi vida que jamás jamás me quiero separar de ti... necesitaba decirte que se que he cometido mil errores que se que talvez tu corazón y no me pertenece .. pero quiero que sapas que el mío es tuyo solo tuyo y de nadie... mas... que eres la princesa de mi cuanto que nunca va a acabar...-cuando termine la frase la tome en mis brazos..y la bese ... la bese como nunca había besado a alguien... de una manera tan profunda... necesitaba saborear su tiernos... y dulces labios...de tal manera e que si se alejara de mi... pudiera recordarlos... cuando termio el beso..me pare y medi media vuelta...

-dracoooo!-grite...y me pare en un solo movimiento rápido-yo también te amo... nunca te he dejado de amar eres la única persona que hace latir de esta manera mi corazón...no me dejes por favor..

**amiga mía princesa de un cuento infinito**

**amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes con migo**

**amiga mía haber si alguno de estos días**

**por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos**

**que toda esta historia me importa que eres mi amiga**

-me voltie.. la mire a los ojos... y caminen lentamente hacia ella...cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca me acrque asu cara y le susurre aloidop-nunca te dejaria sola -y la volvi a besar..perdiendo la noción del tiempo...aunque realmente no era importante saberlo...


End file.
